


Past Love

by flickawhip



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not really canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Love

Calleigh remembers Megan even when the others leave her in the past. How could she not see her in her dreams? Megan had been the one she first fell in love with. 

Now she sits, staring blindly at Megan's photo. She still remembers everything they had, everything she had always had. Megan had been hers. Her lover, her wife. Horatio had pushed too hard and Megan had run from her, from all of them. Calleigh knows she should be angry but Horatio had also been the one to find Natalia, to help her. Calleigh could not be angry with him, not when he had ensured that Natalia was safe and that Megan, much as he pretended to forget her, was still around. 

Yesterday Horatio had brought her a phone number. Megan's. She was still considering what to do... Could she really walk away?


End file.
